The Unanswered Question
by misao1000
Summary: This is the sequal to Childish. Neji waits for TenTens answer, but before he can get it, something happens, that may put that answer in jeopardy.Rated M for later chapters, and safty reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Recap of Part One

"TenTen, please don't ever worry me like that again." said Neji, holding her tightly.

TenTen was shocked to say the least. But what shocked her more was when she felt something wet against her shoulder.

"Neji are you crying?" asked TenTen.

"Yes I am." said Neji, releasing her, and stepping back so he could look into her eyes.  
"I thought I had lost you before I could tell you how I felt and ask a very important question."

"What kind of question?" asked TenTen.

"Before I ask it, I need you to stand up, so it is done the proper way." said Neji.  
"Are you well enough to do that?"

"I should be ok." said TenTen, tossing off the cover still over her, and swinging her legs over the side.  
"I'm going to stay here near the bed, just in case." , once on her feet.

"This will only take a minute." said Neji, reaching into his back pocket.

As TenTen stood beside her bed, Neji did another unexpected thing. Getting down on one knee, Neji took her hand, held out a black box, and asked.

"TenTen, will you marry me?"

"........" said TenTen.

Chapter One

As TenTen stood there,Neji was wondering, if he might have asked his question to soon.

"TenTen, is everything ok?" asked Neji.

"Everything's fine Neji." said TenTen.  
"Your question just surprised me."

"Hn." said Neji.  
"So what is your answer?", stands back up.

"It would make me very happy to say yes." said TenTen.  
"However, if you don't mind waiting, could we at least go on a date first?"

"I suppose we could do that." said Neji.  
"But why do you want to go on a date first? We have known each other for a long time."

"I know." said TenTen.  
"It's just that, until now you have never revealed how you felt. I want to see if you can do the same thing, in a romantic setting."

"Ok." said Neji.  
"How much longer do you have to stay in the hospital?"

"The sooner I get out of here the better." said TenTen.  
"So if you want to go wait out in the hallway, i'll get changed."

"Are you sure you're well enough to leave?" asked Neji.

"Don't worry Neji." said TenTen.  
"Now please go wait out in the hallway."

Doing as TenTen said, Neji headed towards the door. Before opening it, he took a look back at TenTen, and saw her smile at him, before making a shooing motion with her hand.  
Opening the door, Neji ran into Tsunade and Sakura.

End of Chapter One

(A/N: Sorry it is short, but I couldn't think of much to write.)


	2. Chapter 2

Recap of Chapter One

"It would make me very happy to say yes." said TenTen.  
"However, if you don't mind waiting, could we at least go on a date first?"

"I suppose we could do that." said Neji.  
"But why do you want to go on a date first? We have known each other for a long time."

"I know." said TenTen.  
"It's just that, until now you have never revealed how you felt. I want to see if you can do the same thing, in a romantic setting."

"Ok." said Neji.  
"How much longer do you have to stay in the hospital?"

"The sooner I get out of here the better." said TenTen.  
"So if you want to go wait out in the hallway, i'll get changed."

"Are you sure you're well enough to leave?" asked Neji.

"Don't worry Neji." said TenTen.  
"Now please go wait out in the hallway."

Doing as TenTen said, Neji headed towards the door. Before opening it, he took a look back at TenTen, and saw her smile at him, before making a shooing motion with her hand.  
Opening the door, Neji ran into Tsunade and Sakura.

Chapter Two

As Neji stepped out into the hallway, Tsunade said.

"I told you everything would work out, Sakura."

"I suppose." said Sakura.  
"But still, that was a mean trick for TenTen to play.", catches sight of Neji.  
"Oh Neji-kun!"

"Sakura-chan." said Neji, turning to look at Tsunade.  
"Care to explain why you lied to me?"

"I had no choice, Neji." said Tsunade.  
"TenTen wouldn't take the shot, unless I agreed to her terms. And if I hadn't agreed, what I had told you, would more then likely been true."

"I see." said Neji.  
"This was all TenTen's idea."

"Yes it was." said Tsunade.  
"I'm really sorry I had to do that to you Neji, but as I said TenTen wouldn't take the shot without it."

"Anyway, is TenTen well enough to leave?" asked Neji.

"I want her to stay a couple of more days." said Tsunade.  
"Just to make sure the virus is completely gone, and for her to regain her strength."

"Well, you might should tell her that, since she is getting dressed to leave." said Neji.

"That is out of the question." said Tsunade, opening TenTen's door.

As Neji and Sakura waited out in the hallway Tsunade made her way inside. A few minutes after the door had closed, Neji and Sakura heard.

"I am not staying in the hospital!" yelled TenTen.

"Yes you are!" yelled Tsunade.  
"You got the vaccine only yesterday. There is no way, I am letting you leave until, i'm certain you are perfectly healthy."

"But Neji-kun has said, he will take me on a date." whined TenTen.

"You can go out with Neji, in two days." said Tsunade.  
"But until then, you are to stay in this room."

"Fine!" yelled TenTen.

A few minutes later, a furious Tsunade exited TenTen's room.

"Sakura!" said Tsunade

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" said Sakura.

"I want you to check on TenTen every hour, and make sure she is in this room." said Tsunade.

"I understand, Tsunade-sama." said Sakura.

"If TenTen is gone when you check on her, I want to know immediately." said Tsunade.

"Of course,Tsunade-sama." said Sakura.

A few moments after that Tsunade left, and headed out of the hospital.

"I should be getting home as well." said Neji.  
"Sakura-chan, can you tell TenTen, i'll come back and see her later?"

"I'll tell her, Neji-kun." said Sakura.

"Thanks." said Neji, heading towards the hospital entrance.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Recap of Chapter Two

"You can go out with Neji, in two days." said Tsunade.  
"But until then, you are to stay in this room."

"Fine!" yelled TenTen.

A few minutes later, a furious Tsunade exited TenTen's room.

"Sakura!" said Tsunade

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" said Sakura.

"I want you to check on TenTen every hour, and make sure she is stays in this room." said Tsunade.

"I understand, Tsunade-sama." said Sakura.

"If TenTen is gone when you check on her, I want to know immediately." said Tsunade.

"Of course,Tsunade-sama." said Sakura.

A few moments after that Tsunade left, and headed out of the hospital.

"I should be getting home as well." said Neji.  
"Sakura-chan, can you tell TenTen, i'll come back and see her later?"

"I'll tell her, Neji-kun." said Sakura.

"Thanks." said Neji, heading towards the hospital entrance.

Chapter Three

As Neji left, Sakura made her way into TenTen's room.

"How are you feeling TenTen?, asked Sakura, going to stand beside the bed.

"I am perfectly fine." said TenTen, anger in her voice.  
"But Tsunade-sama, is being stubborn and won't let me leave."

"You can't blame her." said Sakura.  
"After all, you did almost die from that virus."

"I know." said TenTen.  
"It's just that Neji finally admitted to liking me, and since I have to stay here, he might change his mind."

"I doubt that would happen." said Sakura.  
"After all, Neji-kun did say he would come back and see you later."

"He really said that?" asked TenTen.

"Yes he did." said Sakura.  
"Now if you don't need anything, I have a few more patients to check on. However, I will be checking on you each hour, to make sure you are still here."

"Alright." said TenTen.

As TenTen settled back on the bed, Sakura made her way back to the door, and left the room.

Several hours later, and after Sakura had checked on her for the umpteenth time, TenTen was starting to get annoyed.

[What is taking Neji so long?] thought TenTen.  
[He did say he would come back.]

Getting out of the bed, TenTen went over to her window, and opening it, looked outside to see if she could see Neji coming. Not seeing him anywhere, she shouted.

"I can't take this anymore, if he won't come to me, i'll just have to go to him!"  
"Now how can I do that, without leaving the hospital? Oh I know."

Performing handsigns, TenTen called out" Kage Bunshin no jutsu" making a shadow clone of herself.

"Training with Naruto for that short time, payed off." said TenTen.  
"Now to leave."

After having her clone take her place in the bed, TenTen made her way out of her window, and once on the ground, headed off towards the Hyuga compound.

End of Chapter Three

(A\N: TenTen was still dressed in normal clothes, from when she had Neji leave the room. So when she left the hospital, she wasn't wearing the hospital gown.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap of Chapter Three

Several hours later, and after Sakura had checked on her for the umpteenth time, TenTen was starting to get annoyed.

[What is taking Neji so long?] thought TenTen.  
[He did say he would come back.]

Getting out of the bed, TenTen went over to her winder, and opening it, looked outside to see if she could see Neji coming. Not seeing him anywhere, she shouted.

"I can't take it anymore, if he won't come to me, i'll just have to go to him!"  
"Now how can O do that, without leaving the hospital? Oh I know.

Performing handsigns, TenTen called out" Kage Bunshin no jutsu" making a shadow clone of herself.

"Training with Naruto for that short time, payed off." said TenTen.  
"Now to leave."

After having her clone take her place in the bed, TenTen made her way out of her window, and once on the ground, headed off towards the Hyuga compound.

Chapter Four

As TenTen made her way along the dark streets of Konoha, she was thinking to her self, about why Neji hadn't shown up at the hospital.

[Hiashi-sama probably had him do something, once he got back.] thought TenTen.

As she continued to think of different reasons for Neji being delayed, TenTen didn't relize when she reached the compound.

"Can I help you?" asked one of the Hyuga guards.

Getting over the shock the guard had caused, TenTen calmly said.

"I am here to see Neji."

"Neji is in a meeting with Hiashi-sama and the Elders." said the guard.  
"You will have to come back tomorrow."

"Can't one of you go see if the meeting is over, and tell Neji i'm here to see him?" asked Tenten.

"We was given specific orders from Hiashi-sama, not to disturb the meeting." said the second guard.

"Alright." said TenTen.  
"Can you at least tell Neji, that I came by, and that I will see him in the morning?"

"We will deliver your message, Miss TenTen." said the first guard.

"Thanks." said TenTen, turning around and heading back the way she had came.

Rounding a corner a few minutes later, TenTen pressed herself against the wall, and looking back around the corner, to make sure the guards hadn't followed her, TenTen decided to find Neji on her own. Seeing that the guards where still at the entrance, TenTen made her way a little further along the wall, to a nearby tree. Climbing up into the tree, she made  
her way out onto a large branch, that went over the wall, and into the compound. Dropping down a few moments later, she pressed herself against the wall, hoping that the guards hadn't heard her when she dropped down.

After waiting for two minutes, TenTen headed towards the area where Neji lived. Reaching Neji's room ten minutes later, TenTen knocked on the door,and waited. After waiting ten minutes with no answer, she slowly opened the door, and peeked into Neji's room, finding it empty. Deciding to wait for him, she went into his room, and took a seat on his bed.

Sometime later TenTen felt someone shaking her gently. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find Neji standing beside the bed.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Recap of Chapter Four

"Neji is in a meeting with Hiashi-sama and the Elders." said the guard.  
"You will have to come back tomorrow."

"Can't one of you go see if the meeting is over, and tell Neji i'm here to see him?" asked Tenten.

"We was given specific orders from Hiashi-sama, not to disturb the meeting." said the second guard.

"Alright." said TenTen.  
"Can you at least tell Neji, that I came by, and that I will see him in the morning?"

"We will deliver your message, Miss TenTen." said the first guard.

"Thanks." said TenTen, turning around and heading back the way she had came.

Rounding a corner a few minutes later, TenTen pressed herself against the wall, and looking back around the corner, to make sure the guards hadn't followed her, TenTen decided to find Neji on her own. Seeing that the guards where still at the entrance, TenTen made her way a little further along the wall, to a nearby tree. Climbing up into the tree, she made  
her way out onto a large branch, that went over the wall, and into the compound. Dropping down a few moments later, she pressed herself against the wall, hoping that the guards hadn't heard her when she dropped down.

After waiting for two minutes, TenTen headed towards the area where Neji lived. Reaching Neji's room ten minutes later, TenTen knocked on the door,and waited. After waiting ten minutes with no answer, she slowly opened the door, and peeked into Neji's room, finding it empty. Deciding to wait for him, she went into his room, and took a seat on his bed.

Sometime later TenTen felt someone shaking her gently. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find Neji standing beside the bed.

Chapter Five

"Hello Neji." said TenTen, sitting up.

"TenTen." said Neji, watching her.

"I must have fallen asleep while waiting for you." said TenTen.

"Looks that way." said Neji.  
"Care to explain, why you're in my room and not at the hospital, like you should be."

"Sakura-chan told me that you was going to come back." said TenTen.  
"I waited for awhile, but you was taking so long, I decided to come to you."

"Didn't the guards inform you that I was in a meeting with Hiashi-sama, and the elders?" asked Neji.

"Yes they did." said TenTen.  
"But I wanted to see you, so I snuck in."

"I can't really blame you for wanting to see me." said Neji.  
"But I really think you should be at the hospital, instead of running around the village, and coming here."

"I don't want to stay in the hospital." said TenTen.

"Why not?" asked Neji.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh?" asked TenTen.

"Hn." said Neji.

"I suppose that will do." said TenTen, taking a deep breath.  
"I'm afraid of hospitals."

After a long silence.

"Why?" asked Neji.

"My mother died in a hospital, when I was little." said TenTen.  
"And because of that, I don't like them for the fear of that I may die too. So can I please stay here, Neji?"

"I suppose so." said Neji.  
"However, you will have to stay in the guest room."

"As long as it's not the hospital, i'll stay anywhere." said TenTen, getting to her feet.

Following Neji towards the door, Neji lead them out into the hallway, and too another room.

"You can stay here." said Neji, pointing to the room.

"Thanks Neji." said TenTen, opening the door, and going inside the room, closing the door behind her.

Giving a sigh, Neji headed back towards his own room. Going into his room, Neji returned to his bed, and layed down for the night.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Recap of Chapter Five

"I don't want to stay in the hospital." said TenTen.

"Why not?" asked Neji.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh?" asked TenTen.

"Hn." said Neji.

"I suppose that will do." said TenTen, taking a deep breath.  
"I'm afraid of hospitals."

After a long silence.

"Why?" asked Neji.

"My mother died in a hospital, when I was little." said TenTen.  
"And because of that, I don't like them for the fear of that I may die too. So can I please stay here, Neji?"

"I suppose so." said Neji.  
"However, you will have to stay in the guest room."

"As long as it's not the hospital, i'll stay anywhere." said TenTen, getting to her feet.

Following Neji towards the door, Neji lead them out into the hallway, and too another room.

"You can stay here." said Neji, pointing to the room.

"Thanks Neji." said TenTen, opening the door, and going inside the room, closing the door behind her.

Giving a sigh, Neji headed back towards his own room. Going into his room, Neji returned to his bed, and layed down for the night.

Chapter Six

Sometime during the night Neji felt his bed shift a little bit.

"Neji are you awake?" asked TenTen.

"TenTen?" asked Neji.  
"What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep." said TenTen.  
"So I was wondering if I could sleep with you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, TenTen." said Neji.

"Why not?" asked TenTen.  
"You asked me to marry you, so consider it practice for if we do get married."

"We're not married yet." said Neji.  
"And what do you think would happen, if someone caught us together like that?"

"I suppose your right." said TenTen, sadly.

As Neji felt the weight leave his bed, he was having a inner conflict with himself, of wanting to have TenTen close to him, and not wanting to get in trouble, if they was caught. As Neji listened TenTen made her way across his room, towards the door. On reaching it, she stopped and turned back to him.

"Goodnight Neji." said TenTen, starting to open the door.

"TenTen wait." said Neji.

"Yes Neji? asked TenTen, turning back towards him.

"You can sleep with me tonight." said Neji.

"Really?" asked TenTen, coming back to his bed.  
"But what was it you said, about us getting in trouble?"

"We'll deal with that if it happens." said Neji, moving over in the bed, to make room for her.

As TenTen climbed into the bed beside Neji, she said.

"Thank you for letting me sleep with you Neji."

"Don't worry about it TenTen." said Neji, turning onto his right side, so that his back was to her.

TenTen laid down in the same position, except she was on her left side, with her back to his.

"Good night Neji." said TenTen.

"Good night TenTen." said Neji.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: I was told that my chapters are to short, so I am going to try and rectify that on this one. However, I sometimes have trouble coming up with stuff to write, so I can't really make any promises, on how long it will be.)

Recap of Chapter Six

As Neji felt the weight leave his bed, he was having a inner conflict with himself, of wanting to have TenTen close to him, and not wanting to get in trouble, if they was caught. As Neji listened TenTen made her way across his room, towards the door. On reaching it, she stopped and turned back to him.

"Goodnight Neji." said TenTen, starting to open the door.

"TenTen wait." said Neji.

"Yes Neji? asked TenTen, turning back towards him.

"You can sleep with me tonight." said Neji.

"Really?" asked TenTen, coming back to his bed.  
"But what was it you said, about us getting in trouble?"

"We'll deal with that if it happens." said Neji, moving over in the bed, to make room for her.

As TenTen climbed into the bed beside Neji, she said.

"Thank you for letting me sleep with you Neji."

"Don't worry about it TenTen." said Neji, turning onto his right side, so that his back was to her.

TenTen laid down in the same position, except she was on her left side, with her back to his.

"Good night Neji." said TenTen.

"Good night TenTen." said Neji.

Chapter Seven

The next morning Neji was awoke by someone knocking on his door. As he tried to get up so he could see who it was, he found out that he couldn't. Looking down towards his abdomen, he found TenTen's arms wrapped around him, tightly.

{TenTen, wake up.} said Neji quietly, while using his elbow to nudge her.

"Hmmm, five more minutes please." said TenTen, coming closer to his body.

As Neji tried once more to wake TenTen, the person outside his room knocked again, and said.

"Are you awake Neji?"  
"I need to talk to you about the elders decision, on your request to marry.

Neji relized right away who it was, and he sure didn't want to be caught with TenTen in his bed, by Hiashi.

"TenTen you need to wake now." said Neji, a little louder.

Opening her eyes TenTen asked.

"What's wrong Neji?"

"Hiashi-sama is outside the door, and needs to talk to me." said Neji

"Well go see what he wants." said TenTen, yawning and turning over onto her side.

"Neji i'm coming in." said Hiashi.

As his door opened, Neji prepared himself for the explosion that was about to happen.

Entering the room, Hiashi stopped just at the door.

"Neji, the elders have decided that you can marry whomever you choose." said Hiashi.

"Ok." said Neji, looking in Hiashi's direction.

"Neji are you ok?" asked Hiashi, noticing that Neji was still in bed.  
"Your usually up and about at this time." , starts to come closer to the bed.

"I'm fine Hiashi-sama." said Neji.  
"It's just that since Tenten is still in the hospital, I decided to sleep a little longer."

"I see." said Hiashi, turning around.  
"Oh before I forget, you asked me about a good place for a date. How about bringing TenTen to a dinner here at the compound? That way I can properly meet her, and you don't have to worry about the cost of anything.

"That's a good idea." mumbled TenTen.

Hearing a different voice, Hiashi turned back around, and come up to Neji's bed. Seeing TenTen laying beside his nephew, Hiashi calmly said.

"I know you want to marry her Neji, but don't you think sleeping with her now, is a little too soon?"  
"Maybe you and I should have "The Talk", before you marry her."

"Very well Hiashi-sama." said Neji.

Without another word Hiashi turned back around, and headed out of Neji's room, closing the door behind him. After Hiashi had left, Neji gave a huge sigh, and said.

"Thanks for almost getting me in trouble TenTen."

"Your welcome Neji-kun." mumbled TenTen.

An hour later Neji fully dressed looked over at TenTen, who was now sitting on his bed.

"I need to go see Hiashi-sama." said Neji.  
"If you want you can stay here and take a shower, or sleep some more."

"I think i'll get a little more sleep, if it's ok with you." said TenTen.

"I don't mind." said Neji.  
"I'll lock the door behind me, so that no one disturbs you."

"Thanks Neji." said TenTen, laying down again.

With nothing else to do in his room, except watch TenTen sleep, Neji left his room, locking the door behind him. As Neji went to have the talk with Hiashi, Lee and Naruto where just entering the vilage.

Lee and Naruto

"I suppose we should take these men to Tsunade-sama." said Lee, entering the gate.

"I guess." said Naruto, following him, while four clones surrounded the men.

"Is it alright if I come with you to see The Hokage?" asked another person.  
"Maybe she can help me, with the problem at hand."

"You can come with us Misao-san." said Lee, heading off towards the tower.

Arriving at the tower a few minutes later, Naruto had his clones watch the three men, while he, Lee, and Misao made there way up to Tsunade's office. Reaching the office door, Lee started to knock, but Naruto opened the door and made his way inside.

"Tsunade-baachan, we're back." said Naruto, in a rather loud voice.

"I told you not to call me that." said Tsunade.  
"Now what do you want?"

"Tsunade-sama, while we was looking for the vaccine for TenTen, we captured three men, that may be responsible for the virus that made her sick." said Lee.

"And where are these men?" asked Tsunade.

"We left them outside the tower, with four of my clones." said Naruto.

"Are you insane?" yelled Tsunade.  
"Leaving three possible dangerous men to be watched over by clones."

Tsunade summons four Anbu members, and gives them orders to take the three men to Ibiki for interrogation.

"Tsunade-sama, is TenTen ok?" asked Lee.  
"We just got back, and haven't had a chance to go see her or Neji."

"TenTen is fine." said Tsunade.  
"She is at the hospital, if you want to go see her."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." said Lee, bowing to her.  
"Come along Naruto, let's go see Tenten, while Misao-san has her talk with Tsunade-sama."

"Alright." said Naruto, following Lee out of the office.

After Lee and Naruto left, Misao made her way up to Tsunade's desk.

"Excuse me, Lady Hokage." said Misao.  
"I was told by Lee-kun and Naruto-kun, that you might be able to help me."

Tsunade who had been looking down at a folder, looked up at Misao, and her face took on a look of shock when she saw Misao.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Recap of Chapter Seven

"Tsunade-baachan, we're back." said Naruto, in a rather loud voice.

"I told you not to call me that." said Tsunade.  
"Now what do you want?"

"Tsunade-sama, while we was looking for the vaccine for TenTen, we captured three men, that may be responsible for the virus that made her sick." said Lee.

"And where are these men?" asked Tsunade.

"We left them outside the tower, with four of my clones." said Naruto.

"Are you insane?" yelled Tsunade.  
"Leaving three possible dangerous men to be watched over by clones."

Tsunade summons four Anbu members, and gives them orders to take the three men to Ibiki for interrogation.

"Tsunade-sama, is TenTen ok?" asked Lee.  
"We just got back, and haven't had a chance to go see her or Neji."

"TenTen is fine." said Tsunade.  
"She is at the hospital, if you want to go see her."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." said Lee, bowing to her.  
"Come along Naruto, let's go see Tenten, while Misao-san has her talk with Tsunade-sama."

"Alright." said Naruto, following Lee out of the office.

After Lee and Naruto left, Misao made her way up to Tsunade's desk.

"Excuse me, Lady Hokage." said Misao.  
"I was told by Lee-kun and Naruto-kun, that you might be able to help me."

Tsunade who had been looking down at a folder, looked up at Misao, and her face took on a look of shock when she saw Misao.

Chapter Eight

As Misao stood there , Tsunade got over her shock, and asked.

"What is it that you need help with?"

"Well, my husband Gojin was the leader of our village." said Misao.  
"However, he died in his sleep, and now because he is gone, I can no longer stay in the village."

"So you want to stay here correct?" asked Tsunade.

"It doesn't really matter to me where I stay, and that's not the main reason i'm here." said Misao.

"Oh, then why are you here?" asked Tsunade.

"The villagers are keeping my daughter Eiko." said Misao.

"Why are they doing this?" asked Tsunade.

"No one in the village except Gojin, knows that Eiko is my daughter." said Misao.  
"Gojin and I kept it secret because of who I am, and also the fact that he wanted Eiko to grow up a normal child, and not be feared."

"What do you want me to do exactly?" asked Tsunade.

"I want you to help me get her back, without killing any of the villagers." said Misao.  
"Which I will do, if I have too. And from that look of surprise you gave me, you know I am capable of doing just that."

"The only way to possibly get your daughter back without killing anyone, is to reveal who she is." said Tsunade.  
"And that in it self, could prove dangerous."

"I'll do whatever it takes." said Misao.

"Very well." said Tsunade.  
"I'll send three people back with you to your village, and see what they can do."

"If I can make a suggestion, Lady Hokage." said Misao.  
"I would like to have Naruto-kun, Lee-kun, and Neji-kun accompany me."

"Very well." said Tsunade.  
"If you will have a seat, i'll send someone to get them."

As Tsunade called for someone to go get Naruto and the others, Misao took a seat and waited.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Naruto and Lee entered Tsunade's office, followed by Sakura.

"Hey Misao-san." said Naruto.  
"Did Tsunade-baachan, help you out?"

"Yes she did." said Misao.

"As soon as Neji gets here, I will explain what it is you all will do." said Tsunade, noticing Sakura.  
"I didn't call for you Sakura."

"I know Tsunade-sama." said Sakura.  
"I am here too let you know that TenTen isn't in her room."

"If she left the hospital, she is more then likely with Neji." said Tsunade.

To verify this, Neji walked into Tsunade's office a few minutes later, followed by TenTen.

"TenTen you could have stayed at the compound." said Neji.  
"I'm sure Tsunade-sama just needs to tell me something random."

"I want to stay close to you Neji." said TenTen.

"Alright." said Neji, looking around the room, and seeing the others, and Misao.  
"Misao-san, why are you here?"

"Now that everyone is here, I will explain that." said Tsunade.  
"Misao-chan here, has requested that I help her get her daughter back from her village. She has requested that you three accompany her, in this task."

"Misao-san, why do you need to get Eiko back?" asked Neji.

"Gojin passed away in his sleep, and because he is gone, the village won't let me stay." said Misao.  
"They also kept Eiko, because she is known only as Gojin's daughter, and not mine."

"The three of you will help Misao-chan in anyway, as long as you don't kill any of the villagers." said Tsunade, looking over at Misao.  
"You may have to reveal that Eiko is Misao's daughter, which may put her in danger."

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama, we will do what is necessary to help Misao-san." said Lee.

"Your all dismissed, except for Neji and TenTen." said Tsunade.

After everyone else had left, Neji and TenTen waited.

"Didn't I say you had to stay in the hospital, TenTen?" asked Tsunade.

"I did stay in the hospital." said TenTen.  
"More or less."

"I am pretty certain that your not going to stay at the hospital, so I will allow you to return home." said Tsunade.

"Can I go with Neji and the others?" asked TenTen.

"No." said Tsunade.  
"You will remain here, and at your home."

"I understand, Tsunade-sama." said TenTen.

"Neji, you will be in charge of this mission." said Tsunade.  
"I also want you to keep a eye on Misao-chan, and make sure she doesn't do anything to harm any of the villagers."

"I understand, Tsunade-sama." said Neji, turning to leave.  
"Come along TenTen, i'll walk you home."

As Neji and TenTen left, Tsunade went back to looking over the files she had been reading.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: I may have some people angry with me after this chapter, but that event that happens before Neji get's TenTen's answer, will happen in this chapter.)

Recap of Chapter Eight

After everyone else had left, Neji and TenTen waited.

"Didn't I say you had to stay in the hospital, TenTen?" asked Tsunade.

"I did stay in the hospital." said TenTen.  
"More or less."

"I am pretty certain that your not going to stay at the hospital, so I will allow you to return home." said Tsunade.

"Can I go with Neji and the others?" asked TenTen.

"No." said Tsunade.  
"You will remain here, and at your home."

"I understand, Tsunade-sama." said TenTen.

"Neji, you will be in charge of this mission." said Tsunade.  
"I also want you to keep a eye on Misao-chan, and make sure she doesn't do anything to harm any of the villagers."

"I understand, Tsunade-sama." said Neji, turning to leave.  
"Come along TenTen, i'll walk you home."

As Neji and TenTen left, Tsunade went back to looking over the files she had been reading.

Chapter Nine

Reaching TenTen's apartment some time later, Neji came to stand in front of her.

"TenTen, I promise once I get back, that we will have that date." said Neji.

"Don't worry about it, Neji." said TenTen.  
"As soon as your ready, we can have it."

"I should only be gone three to four days." said Neji.  
"But it all depends on the villagers, and how it goes on getting Misao-san's daughter back."

"If anyone can complete there object, it is you Neji." said Tenten.  
"Now you should hurry and get ready, since it will take you sometime to get there. And you also shouldn't keep Lee and Naruto waiting."

"Your right." said Neji.  
"But leaving you, is rather difficult."

Before Neji could do anything, TenTen leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

"If you hurry back, i'll give you many more of those." said TenTen, standing back.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." said Neji.  
"I promise."

Neji left a few minutes later, and headed towards the Hyuga compound, so he could get ready. TenTen watched him leave, before turning and going into her own home, not relizing that someone had been watching them.

The Hyuga Compound

Neji arriving at the compound, was surprised to find Hiashi outside with the guards.

"Hiashi-sama." said Neji, once he was close enough.

"Neji, I was looking for you." said Hiashi.  
"Would you have time, for another quick meeting with me and the elders?"

"I have been given a mission by Tsunade-sama, but it's not to big a hurry." said Neji, turning towards one of the guards.  
"If Lee or Naruto come here, can you tell them to go on ahead without me, and i'll catch up to them shortly?"

"Of course I can, Neji." said the guard.

Following Hiashi, Neji went to have the meeting.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Lee and Naruto arrived followed by Misao.

"Is Neji-kun here" asked Lee, to one of the guards.

"He is in a meeting with Hiashi-sama and the Elders." said the guard.  
"But he told me that if you came by, to tell you to go on ahead, and he would catch up with you later."

"Alright." said Lee.  
"Thank you for giving us the message. Come along Naruto."

As Naruto and the others left, they also didn't notice someone watching them.

* * *

Hours later Neji, finally getting to leave the meeting went to his room, packed a few needed items, and headed out of the compound finding it already night time.

"Stupid Hayato." mumbled Neji.  
"Prolonging the meeting with annoying matters."

Heading towards the front gate, Neji found it still open, and the guards that are normally there gone. Ignoring the fact that no one was around, Neji walked out of the gate, heading off towards Misao's old village.

* * *

TenTen's Home: Hours Later

Sitting on her couch, TenTen was reading a book, when someone knocked on her door. Getting up, she made her way towards the door, opened it, and was surprised when a bouquet of flowers was pushed into her face, by Neji.

"Neji?" asked TenTen.  
"I thought you had a mission."

"I did." said Neji.  
"But Misao-san, said that Lee and Naruto would be enough to help her."

"I see." said TenTen, taking the flowers.  
"You can come in if you want."

As TenTen went into her kitchen to find a vase for the flowers, Neji came inside and sat down on her couch. A few minutes later TenTen returned, and started to sit down beside him. But Neji got to his feet, and took her into an embrace.

"How would you like to go to dinner with me now?" asked Neji.

"I thought Hiashi-sama planned for our date to be at the compound." said Tenten.

"The date will be at the compound." said Neji.  
"This is just a dinner between friends."

"Oh ok." said TenTen.  
"Just let me get ready." , tries to leave Neji's embrace.

"What you're wearing now, will be ok." said Neji.  
"Besides I like you wearing this."

"Ok." said TenTen.

Letting her go, Neji took her hand, headed towards her apartment door, and left the apartment. As they walked through the streets of Konoha, TenTen would occasionly rub her arms.

"Looks like I should of brought a jacket." said TenTen.

"Don't worry." said Neji, bringing her close to himself.  
"I'll warm you up."

Arriving at Ichiraku's, Neji took a seat and motioned for TenTen to sit beside him. Doing as he requested, TenTen sat down.

"Sorry it's not much for dinner." said Neji.  
"But most of the other places are reservation only this late."

"It's alright Neji." said TenTen.  
"For as long as i'm with you, I would settle for a picnic."

Giving the shop ower there orders, TenTen and Neji sat in silence, while waiting for there orders.

* * *

After finishing there meal, Neji got to his feet, and held out his hand to TenTen. Once TenTen was on her feet, Neji asked.

"How about we go to our secret place, and watch the stars?"

"That's a great idea." said TenTen.

"I'll follow you." said Neji.  
"That way I can, gaze at your prettiness."

"Alright." said TenTen, heading off towards the forest, with Neji following her.

As TenTen made her way deeper into the forest, she would occasionly her Neji comment on how pretty she was. Arriving at a clearing deep in the forest, TenTen came to a stop, and started to sit down, but once again, Neji stopped her. Neji taking a seat, spread his legs out to the sides, and motioned for TenTen to sit between them, in front of him. Doing as he asked, TenTen sat down, and leaned back against him, as Neji wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Neji." said TenTen.

Neji was silent for a bit, before he asked.

"How much do you love me, TenTen?"

"I love you a whole lot Neji." said TenTen.  
"I have loved you, for awhile now."

"Would you do anything I ask?" asked Neji.

"That depends on what it is." said TenTen.

Neji starts to move one of hands up towards TenTen's chest.

"Would you make love to me?" asked Neji, placing his hand on TenTen's breast.

"I would like to wait until after we're married." said TenTen, removing Neji's hand.

"TenTen, I don't know if I can wait that long." said Neji, returning his hand to her breast.

"Neji, please stop." said TenTen, removing his hand once more.  
"I promise if we get married, I will make love to you. But I don't want to do it now.", tries to get up.

"Your not leaving." said Neji, pulling her back down.  
"I told you I can't wait, and i'm not going too.", pulls out a kunai, and holds it to her neck.  
"I don't want to have to hurt you TenTen, but if you won't do this willingly, I have no problem with making you."

"Neji, this isn't like you." said TenTen, on the verge of tears.

"Hn." said Neji, moving his hand back up to her chest, while his other held the kunai, to her throat.

As TenTen pondered what had caused Neji to act this way, he lowered his hand, and ran it up under her shirt.

"Neji stop!" shouted TenTen.

"Quiet!" shouted Neji, pressing the point of the kunai into her neck, which made a small spot bleed.  
"Now don't move.", removes his hand from her shirt, and stands up.

"Lay down on your back, TenTen." said Neji.

"Please don't do this Neji." begged TenTen, crying now.

"I said lay down on your back!" shouted Neji, slapping her across the face.

Doing as she was told, Tenten layed down, as Neji knelt down beside her. Taking the kunai, Neji took the bottom of TenTen's shirt, and making a upward cut, cut her shirt open to reveal a white lace bra.

"Very nice." said Neji, reaching out and feeling her breast, through the bra.  
"Are you enjoying this TenTen?"

TenTen just laid there sobbing. Next thing she felt, was the kunai touch her skin, under the bra. Neji then made another upwards cut, cutting the bra apart. He then knelt down, and started to suck on one of her nipples, while also using his teeth. After sometime of this, Neji stopped, and placed his hand on TenTen's abdomen.

"You are a very pretty young woman, TenTen."  
"But to be certain, you are worthy of the Hyuga name, I need to check everything."

Neji moved his hand down towards TenTen's pants.

"Neji please don't do this." said TenTen, catching his arm.

"Don't you love me TenTen?"

"Yes I love you, Neji." said TenTen.  
"But this isn't you."

"Hn." said Neji.  
"This is me TenTen. It's just a side that many people get to see."

Neji shakes TenTen's hand away, and taking a hold of her pants, pulls them down, revealing a matching pair of panties.

"Neji, stop this." said TenTen.

"I'll scream if you don't."

Neji places his free hand over over her mouth.

"Can't have that, now can we." said Neji.

Once he had TenTen's pants down far enough, he started to do the same thing to her panties. But before he could do so, TenTen managed to move her head enough, so that Neji's hand moved. She then bit his hand, and screamed.

"Someone help me!"

Neji slapped her, which caused her to hush, and also make her lip bleed.

"I told you, there will be none of that." said Neji, ripping TenTen's panties off, and rolling them up into a ball, shoves them into her mouth.

Keeping a close watch on her, Neji stood up, and pulled down his own pants and boxers. He then knelt down between her legs, and after postioning himself, jammed his cock into her. TenTen screamed into her gag, as Neji began to thrust in and out of her.

* * *

After what seemed liked hours, Neji released inside TenTen, and pulling out stood up, and redressed.

"I hope once we're married, you are still this good, TenTen." said Neji.

Neji left a few minutes later, leaving TenTen there. Ariving at the front gate, Neji noticed that there was two guards there. Walking up to them, he said.

"I need you to open the gate, so that I can leave and join up with Lee and Naruto, and do the mission Tsunade-sama gave us."

"Of course." said one of the guards, opening the gate.

After Neji had left, the guard reclosed the gate, and locked it for the night.

End of Chapter Nine

(A/N: Please don't be too hard on me, with the reviews.)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: I'm not going to describe what happens after Neji leaves TenTen, nor am I going to write about what happens with Misao and the others. This chapter will start, with Naruto and the others close to Konoha.)

Recap of Chapter Nine

"Please don't do this Neji." begged TenTen, crying now.

"I said lay down on your back!" shouted Neji, slapping her across the face.

Doing as she was told, Tenten laid down, as Neji knelt down beside her. Taking the kunai, Neji took the bottom of TenTen's shirt, and making a upward cut, cut her shirt open to reveal a white lace bra.

"Very nice." said Neji, reaching out and feeling her breast, through the bra.  
"Are you enjoying this TenTen?"

TenTen just laid there sobbing. Next thing she felt, was the kunai touch her skin, under the bra. Neji then made another upwards cut, cutting the bra apart. He then knelt down, and started to suck on one of her nipples, while also using his teeth. After sometime of this, Neji stopped, and placed his hand on TenTen's abdomen.

"You are a very pretty young woman, TenTen."  
"But to be certain, you are worthy of the Hyuga name, I need to check everything."

Neji moved his hand down towards TenTen's pants.

"Neji please don't do this." said TenTen, catching his arm.

"Don't you love me TenTen?"

"Yes I love you, Neji." said TenTen.  
"But this isn't you."

"Hn." said Neji.  
"This is me TenTen. It's just a side that many people get to see."

Neji shakes TenTen's hand away, and taking a hold of her pants, pulls them down, revealing a matching pair of panties.

"Neji, stop this." said TenTen.

"I'll scream if you don't."

Neji places his free hand over over her mouth.

"Can't have that, now can we." said Neji.

Once he had TenTen's pants down far enough, he started to do the same thing to her panties. But before he could do so, TenTen managed to move her head enough, so that Neji's hand moved. She then bit his hand, and screamed.

"Someone help me!"

Neji slapped her, which caused her to hush, and also make her lip bleed.

"I told you, there will be none of that." said Neji, ripping TenTen's panties off, and rolling them up into a ball, shoves them into her mouth.

Keeping a close watch on her, Neji stood up, and pulled down his own pants and boxers. He then knelt down between her legs, and after positioning himself, jammed his cock, into her. TenTen screamed into her gag, as Neji began to thrust in and out of her.

* * *

After what seemed liked hours, Neji released inside TenTen, and pulling out stood up, and redressed.

"I hope once we're married, you are this good, TenTen." said Neji.

Neji left a few minutes later, leaving TenTen there. Ariving at the front gate, Neji noticed that there was two guards there. Walking up to them, he said.

"I need you to open the gate, so that I can leave and join up with Lee and Naruto, and do the mission Tsunade-sama gave us."

"Of course." said one of the guards, opening the gate.

After Neji had left, the guard re-closed the gate, and locked it for the night.

Chapter Ten:

Three days after getting the mission from Tsunade, Naruto and the others was returning to Konoha. Misao was walking beside Lee and Naruto, while Neji was in front of them, carrying Eiko.

"Misao-san, I am really sorry that I had to hurt you." said Lee.

"Don't worry about it Lee-kun." said Misao.  
"For if you hadn't done what you did, that villager would be dead, and Eiko would more then likely be alone now."

"But still, I wasn't trying to break your arm." said Lee.  
"And for that I am truly sorry."

"Tsunade-baachan, can make her arm as good as new." said Naruto.  
"So stop worrying about it, bushy brows."

"Your right." said Lee.

"I won't have to see Hokage-sama." said Misao.

"But your arm." said Lee.

"Will be fine." said Misao.  
"Do you remember what I said when we met, about not being able to get sick?"

"Yes." said Lee.

"Well, I can also heal any injury inflected on me." said Misao.  
"I won't be able to use my arm for a few hours after it heals, but it will be fine."

"That sounds like a really useful ability to have." said Lee.

"It has saved my life more times then I can count." said Misao.

The rest of the journey back to Konoha, was done in silence. Reaching the gates and making there way inside, Neji stopped and handed Eiko off to Naruto.

"Can the two of you take Misao-san to Tsunade, and let her know that we was successful?" asked Neji.

"Of course we can." said Naruto.  
"But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go see TenTen, and let her know that i'm back." said Neji.  
"I am also going to inform her, about what Hiashi-sama said at that meeting."

"Oh alright." said Naruto.  
"Can you tell her hello, from me as well?"

"I'll tell her." said Neji, starting to leave.

However before any of them could do anything else, they where surrounded by four members of Anbu. As they stood there wondering what was going on, another Anbu member appered and said.

"Neji Hyuga, you will come with us at once!"

"What's going on?" asked Naruto, looking around at the members of Anbu.

"That will be explained by Hokage-sama." said the Anbu captain.  
"Now come along!"

"Lead the way." said Neji, rather calmly.

As Neji followed the Anbu Captain, the other four members took up a circled position around him. After Neji and Anbu had left, Naruto asked.

"What do you think all that's about?"

"I don't know." said Lee.  
"But since Tsunade-sama is busy, Misao-san needs a place to stay for the time."

"She can come to my house if she wants." said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." said Misao.  
"But if it's ok with you, can you and Lee-kun, just show me to a inn?"

"Oh course." said Naruto, heading off towards the center of the village.

* * *

Neji

Arriving at Tsunade's office, Neji was lead inside by the Anbu Captain while the others stood out in the hallway. On entering the room, Neji saw Tsunade sitting behind her desk. But what also caught his attention was the fact that Anko Mitarashi, a gate guard, and Hiashi was there.

"Hokage-sama, I have brought Neji Hyuga here as requested." said the Anbu Captain.

"Very well Captain." said Tsunade.  
"Go wait with your men, and if I need you, I will call for you."

"Yes ma'am." said the Captain, returning to the door, leaving, and closing it behind him.

"Neji have a seat." said Tsunade.

Doing as he was told, Neji sat down in front of Tsunade, and asked.

"What is this about?"

"Before I get to that, I need to know everything you did, after leaving my office with TenTen." said Tsunade.

"After we left, I walked TenTen home." said Neji.  
"Arriving at her home, I told her that I would be back in about three-four days."

"Hiashi said you had a meeting with him and the elders." said Tsunade.  
"What did you do after this meeting?"

"I went to my room, packed the needed items for this mission, then left to catch up with Naruto and the others." said Neji.

"Did anyone see you leave the village?" asked Tsunade.

"No, Tsunade-sama." said Neji.  
"When I arrived at the front gate, it was wide open, and both guards were no where around."

"We was helping those injured travelers." said the gate guard.

"You could have found a replacement." said Tsunade.

"Sorry Lady Hokage, but there wasn't much time, since some of them where hurt severely." said the guard.

"Very well." said Tsunade.  
"When did you return to your post, at the gate?"

"It was around ten that night." said the guard.  
"Maybe a hour or two after we returned, Neji Hyuga showed up, and asked for us to open the gate, so that he could leave and catch up with his friends."

"I left before then." said Neji.

"Did you see when Naruto and his companions left?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am, we did." said the guard.  
"They left about thirty minutes before, the injured travelers arrived."

"I see." said Tsunade, looking over at Hiashi.  
"How long did the meeting last?"

"I was supposed to only last about twenty minutes." said Hiashi.  
"But the elders continued to discuss other things, and it was around eight thirty or nine, before we finished."

"Tsunade-sama, would you please tell me what is going on?" asked Neji.  
"Has something happened to TenTen, since you mentioned her name?"

"Neji, TenTen was raped." said Tsunade.  
"As best as I can tell from the time I examined her, it happened between nine and ten-twenty, on the day that you and the others left."

"Who was it that did that to TenTen?" asked Neji.

Tsunade was quiet for a good five minutes, before she finally said.

"TenTen said it was done by you, Neji."

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

Recap of Chapter Ten

"I left before then." said Neji.

"Did you see when Naruto and his companions left?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am, we did." said the guard.  
"They left about thirty minutes before, the injured travelers arrived."

"I see." said Tsunade, looking over at Hiashi.  
"How long did the meeting last?"

"I was supposed to only last about twenty minutes." said Hiashi.  
"But the elders continued to discuss other things, and it was around eight thirty or nine, before we finished."

"Tsunade-sama, would you please tell me what is going on?" asked Neji.  
"Has something happened to TenTen, since you mentioned her name?"

"Neji, TenTen was raped." said Tsunade.  
"As best as I can tell from the time I examined her, it happened between nine and ten-twenty, on the day that you and the others left."

"Who was it that did that to TenTen?" asked Neji.

Tsunade was quiet for a good five minutes, before she finally said.

"TenTen said it was done by you, Neji."

Chapter Eleven

Neji sat there for along time, before what Tsunade had said finally regestered in his mind.

"I would never hurt TenTen!" yelled Neji.  
"I love her."

"Neji, I really want to believe you." said Tsunade.  
"But based on the facts, and since no one saw you leave the village, until after TenTen was attacked, I don't have any choice but to hold you for this crime."

"I understand Tsunade-sama." said Neji.

"Captain!" called Tsunade.

A few moments later, the Anbu Captain entered the room.

"Lady Hokage?" asked the Anbu Captain.

"Neji, before I have you arrested, I want you to know." said Tsunade.  
"I really don't think it was you that did this. So instead of sending you to prison, you will be escorted to a locked room, and kept there until something, else comes avalible."

"I understand Tsunade-sama." said Neji, getting to his feet.

"Captain, your orders are to escort Neji, to the locked room, and make sure he stays there." said Tsunade.  
"He is to have no visitors."

"I understand Hokage-sama." said the Anbu Captain, coming to stand beside Neji, and placing his hand on his shoulder.  
"Come along please."

As Neji was lead out of the room by the captain, Hiashi got to his feet, and came to stand in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Lady Hokage, I will conduct my own investigation, in order to help Neji." said Hiashi.

"Very well." said Tsunade.  
"If you find anything, I want to know immediatly."

"You will be the first to know." said Hiashi, bowing, and turning to leave.

* * *

Two weeks later at The Hyuga compound, Hinata who had just finished her training, was heading towards her room to get ready for her date with Naruto. However, as she neared a room, she heard voices. She found this odd, since the room in question was a restricted room, and could only be entered by Hiashi. And his voice was not one of the voices she heard.

Reaching out her hand to open the door, Hinata let out a shreak when someone touched her shoulder. Turning around, she found....

"Hello father." said Hinata.

"Hinata." said Hiashi, looking at the door, she was standing in front of.  
"Was you about to enter a restricted room, Hinata?"

"I heard voices inside, and was going to see who was there." said Hinata.

"Voices?" asked Hiashi, opening the door, and looking inside.

A few minutes later, he reclosed the door, and said.

"There is no one there."  
"Did you manage to hear what was said?"

"I only heard the name Neji, and something about I did what you wanted." said Hinata.

"Did you recognize the voices?"

"No father." said Hinata.  
"I barely heard what I did."

"Very well." said Hiashi.  
"You should hurry along, or your going to miss your date with the Uzumaki boy."

Right." said Hinata, bowing to her father, and running off.

Hiashi stood outside the door, for a few minues pondering who could have been in the room. He left a little later.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Hyuga Compound

"That was very close." said a man.

"What are we going to do sir?" asked a younger man.  
"Hinata-chan, heard a little of our conversation."

"I doubt she heard enough, to matter." said the older man.  
"But still, we may have to deal with her, if it comes to that point."

"Hinata-chan, is Hiashi-sama's daughter." said the younger man.  
"Doing something to her, would be taking a big risk."

"You let me worry about that, if the need arises." said the older man.  
"But until, we need to seperate, before someone comes along and sees us."

"Very well sir." said the younger man.  
"If it comes to it, I want to be the one that takes care of Hinata-chan."

"Very well." said the older man.  
"If it is needed, I will let you know. Now we need to go."

As the two men seperated, Hinata had just left her room, and went to the front gate to await Naruto.

End of Chapter Eleven

(A/N: Neji is more or less under house arrest. Only difference is, that instead of him being at the compound, he is in a room inside the tower.)


	12. Chapter 12

Recap of Chapter Eleven

Elsewhere in the Hyuga Compound.

"That was very close." said a man.

"What are we going to do sir?" asked a younger man.  
"Hinata-chan, heard a little of our conversation."

"I doubt she heard enough, to matter." said the older man.  
"But still, we may have to deal with her, if it comes to that point."

"Hinata-chan, is Hiashi-sama's daughter." said the younger man.  
"Doing something to her, would be taking a big risk."

"You let me worry about that, if the need arises." said the older man.  
"But until, we need to seperate, before someone comes along and sees us."

"Very well sir." said the younger man.  
"If it comes to it, I want to be the one that takes care of Hinata-chan."

"Very well." said the older man.  
"If it is needed, I will let you know. Now we need to go."

As the two men seperated, Hinata had just left her room, and went to the front gate to await Naruto.

Chapter Twelve

Arriving at the front gate, Hinata took a seat and waited for Naruto to arrive. As she was sitting there waiting, another person was on there way out.

"Hello, Hinata-chan." said a man.

"Hello Izamu-kun." said Hinata, after looking at the person, who addressed her.

"Are you waiting for someone?" asked Izamu.

"I am waiting for Naruto-kun." said Hinata.  
"He and I have a date tonight."

"What do you see in that kyuubi....

"Don't call Naruto-kun that!" yelled Hinata, getting to her feet quickly.

"I'm sorry, Lady Hinata." said Izamu, bowing to her.  
"Please forgive me."

"Alright Izamu-kun, I forgive you." said Hinata.

"It was wrong of me, to say such things." said Izamu.  
"But what happened between Neji and TenTen has us all on edge. Considering that a Hyuga would commit such a crime, on a fellow shinobi."

Hinata looked at him alittle curiously, and started to say something, but at that moment Naruto arrived.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you ready for our date?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!"yelled Hinata, running over to him, and hugging him.

"Wow." said Naruto, once Hinata had released him.  
"I can't believe I was so blind to your feelings for me Hinata-chan. But if you had done this, I sure would have noticed it sooner. Well, let's get going, before the reservation expires.", takes Hinata's hand, and starts walking.

"Later Izamu-kun." called Hinata, over her shoulder.

After Hinata had left, Izamu turned around and headed back into the compound.

End of Chapter Twelve

(A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter then the others, but I don't want to give to much away.)


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N:I made a change to chapter twelve, so if you have already read it, please go back and read close to end. The change is in the recap, but if you want to, you can read the whole chapter again, so it makes since.)

Recap of Chapter Twelve

"What do you see in that kyuubi....

"Don't call Naruto-kun that!" yelled Hinata, getting to her feet quickly.

"I'm sorry, Lady Hinata." said Izamu, bowing to her.  
"Please forgive me."

"Alright Izamu-kun, I forgive you." said Hinata.

"It was wrong of me, to say such things." said Izamu.  
"But what happened between Neji and TenTen has us all on edge. Considering that a Hyuga would commit such a crime, on a fellow shinobi."

Hinata looked at him a little curiously, and started to say something, but at that moment Naruto arrived.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you ready for our date?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!"yelled Hinata, running over to him, and hugging him.

"Wow." said Naruto, once Hinata had released him.  
"I can't believe I was so blind to your feelings for me Hinata-chan. But if you had done this, I sure would have noticed it sooner. Well, let's get going, before the reservation expires.", takes Hinata's hand, and starts walking.

"Later Izamu-kun." called Hinata, over her shoulder.

After Hinata had left, Izamu turned around and headed back into the compound.

Chapter Thirteen

As Naruto and Hinata walked through the village, Naruto was talking about this and that. Hinata meanwhile, wasn't paying much attention, since she was thinking about what Izamu had said. Naruto noticed this after a short time.

"Hey Hinata, is something wrong?" asked Naruto, touching her shoulder.

"Oh, everything's fine Naruto-kun." said Hinata.  
"I am just looking forward to our date."

"Oh ok." said Naruto.  
"I'm sure you will find tonight special."

"As long as it's with you Naruto-kun, any night is special." said Hinata.

A little later, Naruto and Hinata arrived at a restaurant, and found Tsunade standing outside. As Naruto walked towards the entrance, Tsunade looked in there direction, and started towards them. On reaching them, she looked at Naruto, and said.

"It's about time you got here brat."  
"I was starting to wonder if you had changed your mind."

"Come on Tsunade-baachan." said Naruto.  
"You know that it is a long walk from my place to Hinata's, then added to walking here."

"I suppose so." said Tsunade  
"But you better be grateful, that I am doing this for you. Especially considering, that I have tons of paperwork."

Hinata had a confused look on her face, as she listened to the conversation between Naruto and Tsunade. Tsunade noticed this and said.

"From the look she has, I take it you didn't inform Hinata about me being here."

"No I didn't." said Naruto, turning to Hinata.  
"Tsunade-baachan, is here because i'm not allowed in this restaurant. And the only way I could make the reservation, was by getting her to help me."

"You don't have to worry though, Hinata." said Tsunade.  
"I am only here to help Naruto get inside. The two of you will be on your own at the table you get."

"Ok." said Hinata.

Tsunade then turned around and headed towards the restaurant entrance. On reaching it. she was greeted by a doorman.

"Lady Hokage, it is a pleasure to see you." said the man.

"I have a reservation, plus two." said Tsunade, motioning towards Naruto and Hinata.

The man looked in the direction, Tsunade had pointed, and catching sight of Naruto, he started to say something, but was stopped by Tsunade.

"You need to be very careful on what you are about to say." said Tsunade.

"Of course. Lady Hokage." said the man.  
"If you will follow me, I will show you to a table."

"They will be eating at a different table, then mine" said Tsunade.

"Very well. said the man, walking inside.

As Naruto and Hinata, fell in behind Tsunade, the man lead them to two different tables, where Naruto and Hinata sat at one, and Tsunade sat at another some distance away.

* * *

Some hours later, Naruto having payed for there food, asked.

"Did you enjoy the evening Hinata?"

"It was wonderful, Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Hinata." said Naruto.  
"If your ready to go, i'll walk you home."

Ok." said Hinata.  
"But shouldn't we at least wake, Tsunade-sama?"

Naruto looked over at Tsunade, and saw that she was asleep with about six to eight sake bottles on the table.

"She'll be alright." said Naruto.

Getting to his feet, he held hs hand to Hinata. Hinata took Naruto's offered hand, and allowed him to help her up. Leaving the restaurant a few minutes later, Naruto walked Hinata back towards the Hyuga Compound. As they reached the turn that goes towards Naruto's home, Hinata stopped walking, and said.

"Naruto-kun, I will ok on my own from here."

"Are you sure, Hinata?" asked Naruto.  
"I don't mind walking you all the way there."

"It's ok Naruto-kun." said Hinata.  
"I really did enjoy the evening with you."

"Ok." said Naruto.  
"I'll see you tomorrow.", starts walking down the road heading towards his apartment.

Hinata watched Naruto leave, until he was out of sight. She then turned back the way they had come, and headed towards the hospital.

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

Recap of Chapter Thirteen

Some hours later, Naruto having payed for there food, asked.

"Did you enjoy the evening Hinata?"

"It was wonderful, Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Hinata." said Naruto.  
"If your ready to go, i'll walk you home."

Ok." said Hinata.  
"But shouldn't we at least wake, Tsunade-sama?"

Naruto looked over at Tsunade, and saw that she was asleep with about six to eight sake bottles on the table.

"She'll be alright." said Naruto.

Getting to his feet, he held his hand to Hinata. Hinata took Naruto's offered hand, and allowed him to help her up. Leaving the restaurant a few minutes later, Naruto walked Hinata back towards the Hyuga Compound. As they reached the turn that goes towards Naruto's home, Hinata stopped walking, and said.

"Naruto-kun, I will ok on my own from here."

"Are you sure, Hinata?" asked Naruto.  
"I don't mind walking you all the way there."

"It's ok Naruto-kun." said Hinata.  
"I really did enjoy the evening with you."

"Ok." said Naruto.  
"I'll see you tomorrow.", starts walking down the road heading towards his apartment.

Hinata watched Naruto leave, until he was out of sight. She then turned back the way they had come, and headed towards the hospital.

Chapter Fourteen

Arriving at the hospital a short time later, Hinata made her way inside, and up to the front desk.

"Umm, excuse me." said Hinata.  
"But I was wondering if Sakura-chan was still here?"

"She is." said the receptionist, looking at Hinata.  
"However, she is making her rounds. Your welcome to wait, if you like."

"Thank you." said Hinata, going over to a bench and sitting down.

Some time later, Sakura came out of a room down the hall, and headed towards the front doors. Nearing the doors, she caught sight of Hinata.

"Hello Hinata." said Sakura, once she was close enough.  
"Why are you here this late?"

"Hello Skaura." said Hinata.  
"I would like to see TenTen. I want to know for certain, if she is sure that it was Neji, who ... well you know."

"Visiting hours are over, Hinata." said Sakura.

"I know Sakura." said Hinata.  
"But I don't think Neji-niisan, would do that to TenTen, and I just want to her it from her. So can you please make an exception, just this once?"

Sakura thought about it, for a good little bit.

"Alright Hinata." said Sakura.  
"I'll go see if TenTen is still awake, and ask her if she is up to seeing anyone."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." said Hinata

Sakura left and on reaching a room, went inside. Twenty minutes later, she came back out, and coming back to Hinata, and said.

"TenTen said she is up to seeing you."  
"However, before I let you go inside Hinata, I can only give you thirty minutes."

"I understand." said Hinata, getting to her feet, and heading towards the room, Sakura had came out of.

Reaching the room, Hinata knocked on the door, and went inside.

"TenTen-san?" asked Hinata.

"Hello Hinata." said TenTen.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hinata, coming over to the bedside.

"I guess i'm alright." said TenTen.  
"I'm sure you know what happened."

"I do." said Hinata.  
"And that is the reason, I am here. TenTen, i'm sure you don't want to talk about what happened, but I need to hear it from you, on whither or not, it really was Neji that raped you."

"To tell you the truth Hinata, I am not really certain." said TenTen.  
"This person looked exactly like Neji. But the personality, was like someone else."

"Could it have been a transformation?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know." said TenTen.  
"As I said, this person looked exactly like Neji, even the chakra signature was the same. The only difference was the way he acted."

"Do you still like Neji, even though this happened?" asked Hinata.

"My mind is telling me no." said TenTen.  
"But my heart is telling me, that the real Neji would never have done this, and that I should still love him."

It was at this moment Sakura knocked on the door, and came inside.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but your thirty minutes is up." said Sakura.

"I'll try to come back and see you again during visiting hours, TenTen-san." said Hinata.  
"And TenTen, I will do all I can to prove that Neji wasn't the one that did this to you."

"Thanks Hinata." said TenTen. as Hinata turned to leave.

As Hinata left TenTen's room, Sakura followed her out. On reaching the front desk, Hinata said.

"Sakura-chan, thank you for letting me speak to TenTen."

"Your welcome,Hinata." said Sakura.  
"Do you need someone to walk you home?"

"No, i'll be alright." said Hinata.  
"Good night, Sakura-chan."

"Good night, Hinata." said Sakura, watching as Hinata left the hospital.

* * *

Arriving back at the Hyuga Compound, Hinata started towards her room, but changed her mind half way there. Arriving at her chosen destination, Hinata went to a certain section, took down a couple of books, then left, returning to her room. Once in her room, she sat down on her bed, and began to llok through one of the books she had taken.

[Let's see here.] thought Hinata.  
[Transformation, is the means of taking on the appearance of anther person]  
"I know this!"

Looking further down the page, Hinata found something that caught her attention.

"Hmm, this looks interesting." said Hinata, reading the passage.  
"The use of the transformation jutsu is used by many ninja. However, there is one clan in particular that far exceeds its use, for they have mastered the use of the true transformation jutsu. This true transformation, would allow the caster to take on the appearance of anyone they chose, and there would be no way of telling the difference."

Skipping ahead in the passage, Hinata read.

"The clan that perfected this true transformation, was the Mikachi Clan."

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15

Recap of Chapter Fourteen

Arriving back at the Hyuga Compound, Hinata started towards her room, but changed her mind half way there. Arriving at her chosen destination, Hinata went to a certain section, took down a couple of books, then left, returning to her room. Once in her room, she sat down on her bed, and began to llok through one of the books she had taken.

[Let's see here.] thought Hinata.  
[Transformation, is the means of taking on the apperence of anther person]  
"I know this!"

Looking further down the page, Hinata found something that caught her attention.

"Hmm, this looks interesting." said Hinata, reading the passage.  
"The use of the transformation jutsu is used by many ninja. However, there is one clan in particuler that far exceeds its use, for they have mastered the use of the true transformation jutsu. This true transformtion, would allow the caster to take on the apperence of anyone they chose, and there would be no way of telling the difference."

Skipping ahead in the passage, Hinata read.

"The clan that perfected this true transformation, was the Mikachi Clan."

Chapter Fifteen

"The Mikachi Clan?" asked Hinata, to herself.  
"There's a whole section, in the library on them."

Marking her place in the book she was reading, Hinata stood up, and headed out of her room. Once out in the hallway. she started to head back to the library, but she then decided that she should tell Hiashi what she found, and also the conversation, she had with Izamu. Since it was late, she headed for her father's bedroom.

Reaching Hiashi's room a little later, Hinata knocked on the door, and asked.

"Are you awake father?"

A few minutes later, Hiashi came to his door, still dressed in his normal clothes.

"Hinata?' asked Hiashi.  
"How was your date with Uzumaki?"

"It was fine, Father." said Hinata.  
"I found some infomation, that my help prove Neji-niisan didn't attack TenTen."

"What kind of infomation, Hinata?" asked Hiashi.

"Well, I went to the hospital and asked TenTen-san about what happened." said Hinata.  
"She said that the person who attacked her, looked exactly like Neji, right down to the chakra signiture."

"If that's the case, then Neji could be the only one that could have done this." said Hiashi.  
"For no one alive, can copy the chakra signitures of a person."

"I am not sure about that Father." said Hinata.  
"I did some looking in the library, and found a passage that said one clan in particuler, could use the transformation jutsu, and no one could tell the difference."

"Who was this clan?" asked Hiashi.

"It is the Mikachi clan." said Hinata.  
"Father, you have to tell this to Tsunade-sama, so that she can let Neji-niisan go."

"Hinata, listen to me." said Hiashi, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"I know you want to help Neji. But this info won't be able to help him."

"Why not?" asked Hinata.

"Hinata, The Mikachi clan was wiped out about fifteen years ago." said Hiashi.  
"Not one of them is left."

Hinata was devistated, that the one piece of info she found, was useless. She was so devistated in fact, that she forgot all about the other info, she was going to tell Hiashi.

"Hinata, it's late." said Hiashi.  
"How about we discuss this, more so in the morning?"

"Alright Father." said Hinata, turning around, and heading towards her room.

After Hinata had left, Hiashi stood in his doorway for a few moments, thinking about what Hinata had said.

[Could a Mikachi clan member, survived what happened that long ago.] thought Hiashi.  
[They were very good at surviving, based on that Kekai Genkai of there's]

Hiashi decided to think on it more in the morning, so he returned inside his room, and closed the door.

* * *

The next morning Hinata was awoke by someone knocking on her door. Getting up, she went to her door, and opened it to find Hiashi.

"Morning Hinata." said Hiashi.

"Morning Father." said Hinata.

"Hinata, I thought about what you said last night, about the Mikachi clan." said Hiashi.  
"I doubt it will help, but I do believe we should at least tell Hokage-sama, what you found out. So if you will get dressed, we will go together, and you can tell her."

"Thank you Father." said Hinat, embracing him.

Letting Hiashi go, Hinata returned to her room,and closing her door, began to get dressed. Ten minutes later, she was dressed, and back out in the hallway with her father.

"Now Hinata, before we go." said Hiashi.  
"I don't want you to get your hopes up, for like I said last night, all of the Mikachi clan is dead."

"I understand Father." said Hinata.  
"But still, there is a slight chance, that one of them survived and Tsunade-sama could let Neji-niisan go."

"It is a possiblity." said Hiashi.

The rest of there walk to the tower was done in silence. Arriving outside Tsunade's office thirty minutes later, Hiashi knocked on the door, and heard.

"Enter."

Making there way inside, Hiashi said.

"Sorry for the interruption Hokage-sama, but Hinata has some infomation that may help Neji."

"What kind of infoformation?" asked Tsunade.

"I went and saw TenTen at the hospital last night, and she said that the person that attacked her, looked like Neji-niisan in every way, even the chakra signature." said Hinata.

"She didn't mention that to me." said Tsunade.  
"And if what you say is true Hinata, it could have only been Neji, based on the chakra signiture."

"That's what I told her." said Hiashi.  
"But she did some looking in the library, and found that the Mikachi Clan, could transform into anyone, and no one could tell the difference. I also told Hinata, that all the members of the Mikachi Clan, was killed fifteen years ago."

"That is not fully true." said Tsunade.  
"One person of that clan is still alive."

"Then we must find person?" said Hinata.  
"They can prove that Neji-niisan, didn't attack TenTen-san."

"Hinata, finding one person is going to be very difficult." said Hiashi.

"It's not going to be as difficult as you think." said Tsunade.  
"For the Mikachi member in question, is staying right here in the village."

End of Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter 16

Recap of Chapter Fifteen

Making there way inside, Hiashi said.

"Sorry for the interruption Hokage-sama, but Hinata has some information that may help Neji."

"What kind of information?" asked Tsunade.

"I went and saw TenTen at the hospital last night, and she said that the person that attacked her, looked like Neji-niisan in every way, even the chakra signature." said Hinata.

"She didn't mention that to me." said Tsunade.  
"And if what you say is true Hinata, it could have only been Neji, based on the chakra signature."

"That's what I told her." said Hiashi.  
"But she did some looking in the library, and found that the Mikachi Clan, could transform into anyone, and no one could tell the difference. I also told Hinata, that all the members of the Mikachi Clan, was killed fifteen years ago."

"That is not fully true." said Tsunade.  
"One person of that clan is still alive."

"Then we must find person?" said Hinata.  
"They can prove that Neji-niisan, didn't attack TenTen-san."

"Hinata, finding one person is going to be very difficult." said Hiashi.

"It's not going to be as difficult as you think." said Tsunade.  
"For the Mikachi member in question, is staying right here in the village."

Chapter Sixteen

" Lady Hokage, we really should question this person." said Hiashi.  
"After all, they may very well be the one responsible."

"I find that very unlikely." said Tsunade.  
"For this Mikachi, had left with Lee and Naruto, well before TenTen was attacked."

"They could have come back, and did the act." said Hiashi.  
"I still think we should question this person."

"Very well." said Tsunade.  
"Hinata, can you go get Naruto, and meet us at the inn?"

"Of course, Lady Tsunade." said Hinata.

After Hinata had left, Tsunade got to her feet, and came to stand in front of Hiashi.

"I am curious to know how Hinata found out about Neji and TenTen" said Tsunade..  
"After all, I believe I informed you and Anko, that no one outside my office was to know about this, until after the investigation was completed."

"I am sorry Hokage-sama, but I thought it best to let Hinata, know what had happened to Neji." said Hiashi.  
"I also told her, that she was not to reveal it to anyone, and Hinata is very good at keeping things secret."

"Very well." said Tsunade.  
"But if you want to tell someone secret information, I would like to be informed first."

"I understand." said Hiashi.

"Good." said Tsunade.  
"Now then, shall we go and question Misao-chan about what happened with Neji?"

"Misao-chan?" asked Hiashi.

"That's correct." said Tsunade.  
"The Mikachi clan member that is staying in the village, is a girl."

With that Tsunade left her office, and made her way out of the tower, with Hiashi following her.

* * *

Hinata having arrived at Naruto's apartment, knocked on his door, and waiting for ten minutes, she knocked again, and said.

"Naruto-kun, are you here?'

Not getting a response, Hinata tried the door, only to find it locked. Thinking that Naruto might have gone off to Ichiraku's, Hinata left the apartment and headed there.

As she was headed towards Ichiraku's, someone called out to her, from another shop.

"Hey Hinata-chan."

Stopping to see who had called her, Hinata found Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I was looking for you." said Hinata.

"Does it involve Tsunade-baachan?" asked Naruto.

"Hai." said Hinata.  
"She wants us to meet her at the inn."

"We don't have to worry about that." said Naruto.  
"I ran into her not too long ago, and she asked me a few questions."

"Oh ok." said Hinata.  
"I guess i'll see you later.", starting to leave.

"Hey Hinata, wait." said Naruto, catching her arm.  
"Tsunade-baachan, said if I saw you, that you didn't have to return to the inn. She said you could either return to the compound, or do whatever you wanted."

"Alright." said Hinata.  
"I guess i'll return home, and wait for Father."

"How about hanging out with me?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm, sure why not." said Hinata.  
"After all, we don't see each other too often. And we are dating and all."

Taking Hinata by the hand, Naruto started off in the direction of the forest.

* * *

Tsunade and Hiashi

Reaching the inn thirty minutes after leaving the tower, Tsunade looked around for Hinata and Naruto.

"Looks like they would have been here by now." said Tsunade.

"Should we wait for them?" asked Hiashi.

"No." said Tsunade.  
"Hinata knows we are coming here, so i'll just inform the innkeeper to tell her, to come on up to Misao's room."

Going inside the inn, Tsunade and Hiashi made there way up to the front desk.

"Ah Hokage-sama." said the innkeeper.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure."

"I am looking for a young girl, that might have checked in here three- four days ago." said Tsunade.  
"She would have a young child with her."

"Ah yes." said the innkeeper.  
"She was a very pretty young woman. You can find her in room two fifteen, Lady Hokage."

"Thank you." said Tsunade, heading towards the stairs, followed by Hiashi.  
"Oh I forgot to mention, if Hinata Hyuga comes here, tell her that we are waiting in room two fifteen."

"I will tell her, Lady Hokage." said the innkeeper.

Climbing the stairs, Tsunade and Hiashi reached the second floor. Going down the hallway, they found room two-fifteen. Tsunade started to knock, but before she could do so, the door opened to reveal.............

End of Chapter Sixteen


	17. a note about a chapter change

(A/N: Went back and made a change to chapter eleven, so that the final chapter will make a little more since.)


	18. Chapter 17

Recap of Chapter Sixteen

Reaching the inn thirty minutes after leaving the tower, Tsunade looked around for Hinata and Naruto.

"Looks like they would have been here by now." said Tsunade.

"Should we wait for them?" asked Hiashi.

"No." said Tsunade.  
"Hinata knows we are coming here, so i'll just inform the innkeeper to tell her, to come on up to Misao's room."

Going inside the inn, Tsunade and Hiashi made there way up to the front desk.

"Ah Hokage-sama." said the innkeeper.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure."

"I am looking for a young girl, that might have checked in here three- four days ago." said Tsunade.  
"She would have a young child with her."

"Ah yes." said the innkeeper.  
"She was a very pretty young woman. You can find her in room two fifteen, Lady Hokage."

"Thank you." said Tsunade, heading towards the stairs, followed by Hiashi.  
"Oh I forgot to mention, if Hinata Hyuga comes here, tell her that we are waiting in room two fifteen."

"I will tell her, Lady Hokage." said the innkeeper.

Climbing the stairs, Tsunade and Hiashi reached the second floor. Going down the hallway. they found room two-fifteen. Tsunade started to knock, but before she could do so, the door opened to reveal.............

Chapter Seventeen

"I really do thank you for helping me today, Naruto-kun." said Misao.

"Your welcome, Misao-chan." said Naruto, standing in the doorway.

Naruto turned to leave after that, and ran into Tsunade.

"Naruto!" yelled Tsunade.

Naruto jumping back, relized what he had just done.

"Tsunade-baachan." said Naruto.  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't see you."

Tsunade punches him, which knocks him back into Misao's room.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" asked Misao, kneeling down beside him.

"I'm alright." said Naruto.

Looking towards the door, Misao saw Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama." said Misao.  
"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I need to talk to you about your clan, Misao-chan." said Tsunade.  
"But first I need to ask Naruto something."

Misao helping Naruto up, went to sit on the bed, while she waited for Tsunade to talk to Naruto.

"So what do you want, Tsunade-baachan?" asked Naruto.  
"First off, stop calling me that. Second, how long have you been here, and where's Hinata?"

"Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.  
"I haven't seen her since our date last night. And I have been here helping Misao-chan, for about the past hour or two."  
"Did something happen to Hinata-chan?"

"No." said Tsunade.  
"I sent her to get you, and to meet us here, since I needed to talk to you and Misao-chan."

"What do you need too talk to me about?" asked Naruto.

"Misao-chan, can you send your daughter outside?" asked Tsunade.

"I can." said Misao.  
"But what is this about?"

"I think it best, if Eiko doesn't hear this." said Tsunade.

"Ok." said Misao.  
"I'll send her outside, but someone has to watch her."

"There is no one here that can leave at the moment." said Tsunade.  
"So unless we wait for Hinata..."

"If it is very important." said Misao.  
"We don't have to wait. I can just make a clone, and have it watch her."

"A clone can't protect her, if something happens." said Naruto.  
"Let me watch her, and Tsunade can ask me her questions later."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun." said Misao.  
"This is not a normal clone."

Standing up, Misao performed handsigns, and called out" bijuu kage bunshin" creating a exact copy of herself. She then went over to the bed, picked up Eiko, and handed her to the clone. The clone left a few moments later closing the door, behind it.

"Now then, what is it you need to know, Hokage-sama?" asked Misao, sitting back down on the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hinata

"Naruto-kun, where are we going?" asked Hinata.

"There is a place out in the forest I want you to see, Hinata-chan." said Naruto, releasing her hand.  
"But before we go any further, I need you to do something.", takes out a scarf.

"What do you want me to do, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, looking at the scarf in his hands.

"I want you to be surprised when you see this place." said Naruto.  
"So I want you to cover your eyes with this, and not activate your byukagan.", holds out the scarf.

"Alright Naruto-kun." said Hinata, taking the scarf from him.

Placing the scarf over her eyes, Hinata tied it behind her head. Reaching out to her side where Naruto was, Hinata became worried when she didn't feel him beside her.

"Naruto-kun?" called Hinata, a little panicked.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan." said Naruto, from behind her.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he said.

"I'll lead you this way, Hinata-chan.", begins to gently push her forwards.

Hinata trusting Naruto, started to walk forwards while he held onto her shoulders, and lead her.

* * *

Back with Tsunade and the others

"Before I ask my questions, I need you both to promise me, that what is said here will not leave this room." said Tsunade, looking at both Misao and Naruto.

"We promise." said Naruto and Misao.

"Ok." said Tsunade.  
"Naruto, anytime during your mission, did Misao-chan leave you and Lee?"

"She did say she wanted to be alone for a few minutes." said Naruto.

"What did she do, during that time?" asked Tsunade.

"She went into the forest, and was gone for maybe twenty minutes." said Naruto.

"That would be more then enough time to make a clone." said Hiashi.

"Misao-chan, why did you need some time alone?" asked Tsunade.

"I was worried that your plan to get Eiko back was going to fail." said Misao.  
"So I went out into the forest, to make my own plan, and make sure I had the needed items."

"Was Neji with you, when Misao needed the time alone?" asked Tsunade, looking at Naruto.

"No he wasn't." said Naruto.  
"He showed up, not to long after Misao-chan had returned."

"Ok." said Tsunade, looking over at Misao.  
"Misao-chan, it is your turn to answer my questions."

"I will answer them as best as I can, Hokage-sama." said Misao.

"Misao-chan, are you certain that you are the only remaining member of the Mikachi Clan?" asked Tsunade.

"I can't be certain." said Misao.  
"But if there is a person of my clan alive, I have never met them."

"That jutsu you used when you sent Eiko outside, how does it work exactly?" asked Tsunade.  
"For it was different then the shadow clones Naruto uses."

"It is a true shadow clan." said Misao.  
"It differs from a normal shadow clone, because unless it is attacked fatally, it won't disappear."

"That sounds very usefull." said Naruto.  
"Can you teach it to me, Misao-chan?"

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but only a Mikachi clan member can use it." said Misao.

"Misao-chan, there is mention in a book in the Hyuga library, that your clan perfected the transformation jutsu." said Tsunade.  
"Are you able to do this?"

"I can." said Misao.  
"But I have only used it twice, since it has some dangerous side effects, if held to long."

"What kind of side effects?" asked Tsunade.  
"And when did you use them?"

"If you hold the jutsu to long, you start to take on the memories and thoughts of the person you copy." said Misao.  
"As for when I used them, it was when I was with my former sensei, and he made me perform a job."

"Could you perform this jutsu for me?" asked Tsunade.

"I suppose I could." said Misao.  
"But why do you want to see it?"

"This is what you need to keep secret." said Tsunade.  
"After you left with Naruto and Lee, Neji apperently raped his teammate and friend TenTen."

"Neji would never do something like that!" yelled Naruto.

"Hinata believes that as well, and that is why she did some research in the library." said Hiashi.  
"What she found, reveals that a Mikachi may be responsible for what happened, considering that the chakra signature for Neji didn't differ from the real Neji."

"Let me get this straight." said Misao.  
"You think that just because i'm a member of the Mikachi Clan, I would transform into Neji-kun, and rape his friend. That's absurd."

"Misao-chan, can you please transform into Neji?" asked Tsunade.

"Fine." said Misao, standing up.

Performing a little different handsigns, she called out" bijuu henge" transforming herself into a exact copy of Neji.

"Hiashi, if you please." said Tsunade.

Performing a handsign. Hiashi called out" Byakugan". Looking over at Misao, he examined her for a few minutes, before deactivating his byakugan.

"Well?" asked Tsunade.

"Her chakra is exactly like Neji's." said Hiashi.  
"There is no difference."

"Even though I am the same as Neji, it doesn't prove that I did what you say I did." said Misao.

"It also proves that you are able to do it." said Hiashi.

"Hokage-sama, what do you think about this? asked Misao, turning back to herself.

"I don't know what to think truthfully." said Tsunade.  
"But based on what happened, and the fact that you can transform into Neji with no differences, I have to place you under arrest, Misao-chan."

"Tsunade-baachan, you can't arrest Misao-chan." said Naruto.  
"She wouldn't do this either."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have no choice." said Tsunade.  
"Misao-chan, will you come along quietly?"

"I will." said Misao.  
"But someone will have to explain to Eiko, why I have to leave her for awhile."

"I will tell her." said Tsunade.

Getting to her feet, Tsunade motioned for Misao, to leave with her. Misao getting to her feet, headed towards the door, with Tsunade and Hiashi following her.

"Misao-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun." said Misao.  
"Please take care of Eiko for me."

Saying that Misao left her room. Based on what happened in the room, Hinata was pretty much forgotten about.

End of Chapter Seventeen

(A/N: Next chapter will start off about where this left off, except it involves Hinata. There is one more chapter left.)


	19. Chapter 18

(a/n: you all already know that it isn't really Naruto with Hinata. However, since she doesn't know it, I am still going to refer to the person as Naruto. )

Recap of Chapter Seventeen

"Misao-chan, can you please transform into Neji?" asked Tsunade.

"Fine." said Misao, standing up.

Performing a little different handsigns, she called out" bijuu henge" transforming herself into Neji.

"Hiashi, if you please." said Tsunade.

Performing a handsign. Hiashi called out" Byakugan". Looking over at Misao, he examined her for a few minutes, before deactivating his byakugan.

"Well?" asked Tsunade.

"Her chakra is exactly like Neji's." said Hiashi.  
"There is no difference."

"Even though I am the same as Neji, it doesn't prove that I did what you say happened." said Misao.

"It also proves that you are able to do it." said Hiashi.

"Hokage-sama, what do you think about this? asked Misao, turning back to herself.

"I don't know what to think truthfully." said Tsunade.  
"But based on what happened, and the fact that you can transform into Neji with no differences, I have to place you under arrest, Misao-chan."

"Tsunade-baachan, you can't arrest Misao-chan." said Naruto.  
"She wouldn't do this either."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have no choice." said Tsunade.  
"Misao-chan, will you come along quietly?"

"I will." said Misao.  
"But someone will have to explain to Eiko, why I have to leave her for awhile."

"I will tell her." said Tsunade.

Getting to her feet, Tsunade motioned for Misao, to leave with her. Misao getting to her feet, headed towards the door, with Tsunade and Hiashi following her.

"Misao-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun." said Misao.  
"Please take care of Eiko for me."

Saying that Misao left her room. Based on what happened in the room, Hinata was pretty much forgotten about.

Chapter Eighteen

As Naruto continued to lead Hinata, she was wondering what kind of surprise he had in store for her.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.  
"How much further, till I see the surprise you mentioned?"

"Not much further, Hinata-chan." said Naruto, continuing to lead her.  
"I would say about another twenty steps."

"Ok." said Hinata.  
"I only ask, because this blindfold is making me uncomfortable."

"Why is it making you uncomfortable?" asked Naruto.  
"Are you afraid that I am going to do something to you?"

"Not at all, Naruto-kun." said Hinata.  
"It's just that, I don't like having my eyes covered."

"Well, we're almost there, so you don't have to worry much longer." said Naruto.

A little bit later, Naruto stopped walking, and released Hinata's shoulder.

"Where here Hinata-chan." said Naruto.  
"But before I remove the blindfold, I want to gaze at how pretty you are wearing it."

"Ok, but please don't leave it on too much longer." said Hinata.

Naruto walked around Hinata, taking in how pretty was. Making a complete circle, he returned to stand in front of her.

"One more thing Hinata, then you can take off the blindfold." said Naruto.

"Naruto-ku....."

Hinata was silenced by Naruto kissing her on the lips. Breaking the kiss, he said.

"Ok, Hinata-chan."  
"You can remove the blindfold, and look around now."

Removing the scarf from over her eyes, Hinata first saw Naruto standing in front of her with that fox like grin on his face. She then looked around the area, and found that she was in a clearing, with the most beautiful array of flowers, she had ever seen.

"Wow, this place is so pretty, Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

"Not as pretty as you Hinata-chan." said Naruto.

"How did you find this place?" asked Hinata.

"I happened upon it one time, when I was running from the villagers." said Naruto.  
"I remembered how much you liked flowers, and thought you would love it here."

As Hinata made her way over towards a group of purple flowers, Naruto stood there with his hands in his pockets. Hinata reaching the flowers, got down on her knees and began to pick a few for her collection.

"Do you happen to know what kind of flowers these are, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"No I don't" said Naruto, from right behind her.

This caused Hinata, to shriek a little bit, and almost drop the flowers she was holding. Turning around, she started to tell Naruto not to sneak up on her like that. However, she saw something in Naruto's hand, that caused her to ask.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata." said Naruto, pointing a kunai knife at her.  
"I don't want to hurt you, since you are Hiashi-sama's daughter. But you are digging into things that don't concern you."

"Naruto-kun, what are you saying?" asked Hinata.

"Come now Hinata, Do you really think I am going to tell you that?" asked Naruto.  
"Now then, there is two ways we can do this. One is, you let me do what I want, and I won't hurt you. Or you can try and fight me, and end up getting hurt."

"Naruto-kun, this can't be you." said Hinata, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Wow, talk about a feeling of deja vu." said Naruto.  
"TenTen said the same thing, about Neji."

"You mean you raped TenTen?" asked Hinata  
"Why?"

"Enough questions, Hinata!" yelled Naruto.  
"What is your decision? Are you going to fight me, or let me do what I want?"

* * *

Tsunade and Misao

As Misao left the inn with Tsunade following her, she had a feeling that something was a miss. Tsunade noticing this, asked.

"Is something wrong, Misao-chan?"

"I'm not sure." said Misao.  
"But for some reason, I can feel the presence of a Mikachi somewhere in the village."

"How is that possible?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't know." said Misao.  
"I can only speculate, but I am assuming that The Mikachi clan had some way of knowing, where each other was. I never got the chance to learn everything about my clan, since I was only six, when everyone was killed."

"Could you find this person, if you had too?" asked Tsunade.

"Maybe." said Misao.  
"They are apparently using a jutsu, so it shouldn't be too difficult. Just give me a few minutes to concentrate."

Sitting down on the ground, Misao closed her eyes, and became to meditate. Not to long after that, she reopened her eyes, and stood up.

"The person is in the village, but in the forest." said Misao.  
"I can't make out who it is, but there is another person there with them."

"Can you tell what is happening?" asked Tsunade.

"No I can't." said Misao.  
"But if this person is a Mikachi, I can find them, with your permission to go."

"Go ahead." said Tsunade.  
"If you find this person, bring them to my office."

"I will." said Misao, taking off in the direction, she sensed the person.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto

"Naruto-kun, please don't hurt me." cried Hinata.

"I really don't want to hurt you, Hinata-chan." said Naruto.  
"But I have been ordered too."

"Ordeded too?" asked Hinata.  
"Who would order you too hurt me?"

It was here Naruto stood up, and turned away from her.

"Naruto-kun?"asked Hinata.  
"Please answer me."

Performing a handsign, Naruto said "Kyanseru". He then turned back around to face her.

"Izamu-kun." said Hinata.

"Yes Lady Hinata, it's me." said Izamu.

"But why?" asked Hinata.

"As I said I was ordered to." said Izamu.  
"However, I can't hurt you as I was ordered too."

Tossing the kunai away, he held out his hand to her. Hinata taking his hand, was helped to her feet.

"Lady Hinata, I need to go see Tsunade-sama, and tell her what really happened with Neji and TenTen." said Izamu.

"I'll come with you, Izamu-kun." said Hinata.

"I appreciate that." said Izamu.

As they left the clearing heading towards Tsunades's office, Misao having lost the feeling of the other Mikachi, made her way back that way as well.

* * *

Tsunade's Office: much later

"Let me make sure I understand this." said Tsunade.  
"You Izamu are responsible for what happened to TenTen, correct?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." said Izamu.  
"But I only did it, because I was ordered too."

"You would have to be a Mikachi in order to do what happened to TenTen, the way it was described." said Tsunade.

"I am part Mikachi." said Izamu.  
"I was told my mother was a member of The Mikachi clan, but died giving birth to me. My father told me to never reveal her, because of what the Mikachi clan was known for."

"Izamu I need to know who ordered you to do this, and why." said Tsunade.

"I was orded to frame Neji, by Elder Hayato." said Izamu.  
"He said that no branch member deserves to be that happy, and that Neji needed to learn his place. I didn't want to do it, but he said that he would reveal who my mother was, and I would be forced to leave the village."

"Hokage-sama, I know how Izamu-kun feels." said Misao.  
"I have had to leave many villages, because they found out who I was."

"That still doesn't excuse what he did." said Tsunade.  
"Izamu!"

"Yes Lady Hokage?" said Izamu.

"I hereby charge you with the rape of TenTen." said Tsunade.  
"However, instead of the death penalty you deserve, and because you was ordered to do so by another person, I am only going to give you a prison sentence."

"I understand Lady Hokage." said Izamu.

"Also, you are no longer a ninja of this village." said Tsunade.  
"I will need you to turn over your headband."

"Very well." said Izamu, taking off his headband, and placing it on Tsunade's desk.

"Captain!" called Tsunade.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" asked the anbu captain, appearing in the room.

"You are to escort Izamu to the prison." said Tsunade.  
"I also want you to send some men to the Hyuga Compound, and arrest Elder Hayato."

"I understand, Lady Hokage." said the Anbu Captain, coming over to Izamu, taking him by the arm, and leaving.

* * *

After Izamu and the Anbu Captain had left, Tsunade turned to another person in the room, and said.

"Neji, I want to apologize for ever thinking that you would commit such an act, on a fellow shinobi."

"You don't have to apologize Tsunade-sama." said Neji.  
"For based on the circumstances, I would have done the same thing, if our roles had been reversed."

"Very well." said Tsunade.  
"Now I suggest you go see TenTen. That way she can stop asking me everytime I see her, when you are going to come see her, and help her get out of the hospital."

"You mean, TenTen still wants to see me, even after what happened?" asked Neji.

"Apparently, she still loves you, Neji." said Tsunade.

"I'll go see her right now." said Neji, bowing to Tsunade, and walking to the door.

* * *

Reaching the hospital in a short amount time since he had ran all the way there, Neji made his way inside and up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but I am here to see TenTen." said Neji.

"She is with Sakura-chan at the moment, but if you want, the room is number one twenty five." said the receptionist.

"Thank you." said Neji, starting down the hallway, towards the room.

Reaching the room, he knocked on the door, and waited. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Sakura.

"Neji?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura-chan." said Neji.  
"I was told by Tsunade-sama, that TenTen was wanting to see me."

"Now might not be a good time." said Sakura.

"Is something wrong?' asked Neji.

"Neji, Tenten is....

"Sakura-chan, please let me tell him." said TenTen, from inside the room.

"Alright." said Sakura, standing aside, and letting Neji into the room.  
"I'll be out in the hallway, if you need me."

"Thanks Sakura-chan." said TenTen.

As Sakura made her way out into the hallway, closing the door behind her, Neji made his way over to TenTen's bedside.

"How are you feeling TenTen?" asked Neji.

"Neji, there is something I need to tell you." said TenTen, looking away from him.

"TenTen, why aren't you looking at me?" asked Neji.

"I'm afraid your going to hate me, after I tell you what it is I need to tell you." said TenTen.

"TenTen, I could never hate you." said Neji, placing his hand on her chin, and moving her head, so that she could look at him. Seeing that TenTen was crying, Neji asked.

"TenTen, what's wrong?"

"Neji, i'm pregnant." said TenTen, crying much harder.

End of Chapter Eighteen and Part Two

(A/N: If my days are correct, it has been close to three weeks since TenTen was first raped. Now I may be wrong, on her being able to get pregnant that soon afterwards, but for the next part, she will be pregnant.)

(A/N: Please leave me a review, on whither you liked this story as well as Childish. I am planning to make at least one more part to this, but I will wait and see what happens.)


	20. review thanks and answers

Review Answers and Thanks

First off, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed so far.

Nejiten: I'm sorry if you didn't like the story, but you are entitled to your opinion.

Itachisasuke: Thank you for likeing the story. As for TenTen knowing if it was really Neji who raped her, that will be answered in the next part.

Animegirl9989: Hope you wasn't to upset with me for what I did, but I did have to at least have one bad guy in the story.

As for everyone else, again thank you for the reviews.


End file.
